The First Day
Throughout the halls, the older students quickly enter, and are quick to find their classes, despite how large the Academy actually is. The first years, however, are no where in sight, being instructed to wait a couple hours before actually starting their first day. '' Second Period The first years are finally told to arrive to the school, the Sun is high in the sky, and it's around 9 AM. Upon arriving, they are given a schedule and map, to help find their classes. They are all split up into two classes, for most of their classes; Advanced, and well not. Advanced; Sparring. ''The classroom is quite large, similar to a gym, there are many lines spread across the stone floor, and off to the sides are many different weapons to choose from. The teacher is a young male, sporting bright green and yellow, his name is Prof. Gemeni, part of the Chemstra house. '' Zac wobbles into the classroom, using his sword as a cane. "Where is every one...?" He asks, eyeing the classroom. Robert walks in a couple of minutes later. He waves to Zac, and walks over to him."You got up quite early. Amber and Rusty still in bed, from the looks of it. I'd have woke them up, but Rusty might eat me....so here I am." Zac laughs, taking a seat on one of the benches, "I wonder when the bells will chime." He asked, as classes could only begin when the bells chimed. Maxwell walks in with his knife kit and lighter. "What's up. So, Robert and... your name?" he says to Robert and Zac. "Did you even pay attention yesterday?" Zac asks, eyeing Max. Robert sits next to Zac and points to Max"His name's Maxwell." He turns to Max and points to Zac.."And he's Zac. Intro over. So how long till class starts?" Zac Shakes his head, "I don't have a watch, sorry." Zac frowns, pointing towards the teacher walking in the door, "Sometime soon." Robert sighes."I hope so." He sits up straight."I hope this is somewhat fun, don't you?" 'The bell chimes out, as the remaining students enter the classroom. (If you are joining late just act as if you are here.)' "So today, I will need you all to simply spar against one-another to gauge your level, Zac, even though you are wounded, being a Head, means you are expected to battle-on, no matter what." The teacher gives a light smile, while telling the students to pair up. Zac sadly gets up from the bench and drags himself to the sword-rack, picking up a silver blade, "Robert?" He asked. Robert rolls his eyes and chuckles."Fine, but protect your legs THIS time." He picks an overly adorned gold one."I'm so sure it's fake, but it's so pretty I don't care." Zac laughed, I'm sure I can do just fine-" Zac starts before he almost falls onto the ground, "Let's try this again..." He laughs, swinging the blade towards Robert. Robert, caught off guard that Zac could move so quickly while injured, barely manages to parry his attack, deflecting his sword downward. Robert stepped back a bit and took a defensive stance."Next time, warn me. I might have hurt you if I didn't know this was just sparring." Robert chuckles a little. "I thought, you didn't like fighting?" Zac frowns, before falling to the ground, "Ow!" Robert goes to help him up and remembers where he is."Sorry, mate. On your own. And besides." Robert turned and swung his blade at Zac, missing him barely on purpose."I never said I didn't know how to." He laughes sadistically and takes his stance again. Zac growls, "You know, the proper thing would have been to help me up," He frowns, using the blunt end of his blade to whip at Robert's legs. Robert falls back. he clims back up."Proper, yes. But not smart if your opponent intends on killing you, and as all swordfighters know, not everyone is.....trustworthy." He smiles."Besides, I doubt you are so totally helpless." Zac grudgily crawls back up onto his feet, "I'm almost crippled, how is that not helpless?" He asks slowling backing up against the wall. Robert makes a quick sharp movement aiming for Zac's chest."Problem?" He chuckles as he strikes. "Very much so," Zac says, falling to the ground, the blade just missing him, "I can barely move, let alone fight." "That better not be a complaint I hear," The proffesor snorted out, laughing at the duel. Robert shuffles forward as he brings his blade down towards Zac."WAPAH!" The professor begins to snort out in laughter a second time as Robert's "Blade" bends over Zac's chest. "You didn't really think the gold sword was real did you?" Zac smiles lightly, before kicking Robert with his good leg, "I guess that makes this pointless," He sighs tossing his sword away. He slowly drags himself up off the ground again, and glars at Robert, "You could have killed me." Robert moves his knee."Your kick didn't hurt all that much, you know. Besides, I sparred with my uncle. He taught me how to fake people into giving up." Robert flips his sword around in his hand with the hilt. He stops and puts his sword away."Just don't underestimate someone, even if they hate fighting. Because those are the most deadly in some cases." "Getting all poetic much? I don't exactly recall aying your duel was over, there has been no blood-shed." Prof. Gemeni laughs, tossing a knife across the hall. Zac simply eyes the blade then Robert, he starts to wobble over to the knife. Robert runs to the knife. He stops when he sees Zac wobbling. He walks over and sighes. He trips Zac and continues towards the knife."Like hell I'll get cut for a cripple." He laughes, and then kicks the knife over to Zac."You need it more than I do. Good luck, Zac." Robert takes a defensive stance as he prepares for Zac to get up. "Why do you have to be so nice." Zac growls for like the third time that morning, grabbing the blade, he slowly wobbles over to Prof. Gemeni. "The last time I checked, Robert was in my house, correct? And I do beleive first-years have the official first matches for the sparring Cup next week, correct?" Mr.Gemini simply nods, eyeing the young boy oddly. "Well then, I wouldn't want to hurt my Houses chances of doing good, now would I?" He chuckles, taking the knife and gently rubbing across the teaches fore-arm. "There, blood-shed, now may I please relax? My leg is killing me." Zac frowns. "Did you really just cut me?" The professor laughs, "Good trick, I'll be sure to wear armour next time. And yes you are both excused, I beleive you all have be again next period." Zac simply smiles before walking over to Robert. "Mind helping me get there in one piece?" Robert sighes.(Praise the everything, my computer might survive. MIGHT. So no rushing to that Sparring Cup just yet, thank you ;) :P) He walks over to Zac, and supports him as they walk to their next class together, Robert humming all the way. Not Advanced; Neophyte's Magic. ''The classroom is in one of the seven towers in the Academy, being on of the higher floors. The room is filled with odd knick-knacks and a shelf that has many dusty books. Across the chamber are many desks, that sit two people per table. In the very back of the room, there is a large chalk board with the words '"Welcome to FrostFyre"' sprawled across it. Amber walks slowly into the classroom realizing that she is the first to arrive. She looks around the quiet chamber and notices many unique items. Mia trips through the door. Picking herself up off the ground, she wobbles for a bit. The red mark from her cane is still visible on her face. She sit downs next to Amber. "H-hello." Rusty walks into the room slightly glareing at Mia and Amber. "Ugh, what a head-ache. Ya'll reckon anything went on last night?" He said as he pulled a chair up. "Nice to meet' ya. The name's Rusty." Mia gulps. "Well...it's a pleasure, Rusty. I'm Mia." She seems unusually tense. "Fancy smachy magic ain't my forte. Ya' hear? I'd rather be doing some smashing with my trusty wrench. Me and Pete, no one can stop us when we are rampagin'." He mock swings his wrench. "Now when's this fancy class going to begin?" "...we're doing magic?" Mia's face lights up. "I heard that the other class was sparring. No wonder I was placed here! I wouldn't be able to see what I was hitting!" Mia beams, and kicks her feet. "Ooooh, I can't wait for this to start!" "Maybe y' could show me dem fancy. Hooza whatzits. Pew pew. You seem, good at it. Am I not right?" Rusty tilted his head in confusion. "You mean guns? I guess." Mia shrugs. "I guess I have a better sense of where the person is. I should have brought mine with me!" you are here.) An elderly teacher enters the room, introducing herself as Mrs. Wickers, she quickly sends books flying onto the students desks, "To begin, turn to page one. You are the not-so-advanced group, so you will need to learn things the other likely already know." She urged, the classroom already begining to feel boring. Rusty coughed and asked the teacher "Um ya'll? Do we get to pick a partner for dis class.Cause I pick smart girl. :3" Mrs.Wickers simply frowns at the teen, "Were you ever taught any grammar?.. However, yes, you will be working in partners, like I said please turn to the first page." Amber turns to Mia and smiles "Hey I'm Amber," She says. Mia waves to Amber, and turns to the first page. She is still visibly giddy, but soon realizes that she cannot read the text. She leans in closer, straining her eyes. Amber opens the book and begins reading the first page. "Well I can tell this is going to be a boring class already," She says resting her cheek on her hand as she continued reading. "Reading? What's this fancy talk about? and Grammar? Never been heard." Rusty emptly glared at the book. "All I'm good for is spelling my name. R-u-s- uhh, snurf, y." Mrs.Wickers yawns, "Now, as I am sure must of you can see, the first spell we are going to learn, is very basic. The spell will simply create a small snowflake, and since we are at FrostFyre it is the first thing we teach are students. So repeat after me, "Lilo, revern, Fraira." She nearly sung-out. "Livern, Reaira, Fraio." Rusty said while waving his wrench around. The table he sat on was covered with dirt. "So much for snow. Dirt be better?" Mia closes her eyes, and repeats Mrs. Wicker's words. As she tries to replicate her tone, a small snowflake appears in her palm. Watching the white in her hands slowly melt away, Mia looks in awe. "Livern, Rear..." Ryan begins, before he begins to yawn. "Livern, Re..." He begins to doze off now. Amber smiles at Mia and then repeats the spell. "Lilo, revern, Fraira!" She says carefully. She looks down at her hands to see a snowflake form in the palm of her hand. "I did it!" Amber says with excitment. "Oh dear, Rusty, if you can't get this spell right I really have no idea how you'll make it through the year," She sighs, but then looks at the two girls, "Great job, now take each others hands and repeat the spell again." Mrs. Wickers smiles. "And as for you Ryan,WAKE UP" She screeched. Amber turns to Mia and holds out her hands. "Ready to do the spell?" She says smiling. Ryan lazily opens one eye for Mrs. Wickers. "You seem to be assuming I give a damn about this school." He pauses for a few moments, then sighs. "Alright, though." He waves his finger around in a circle. "Livern, Reaira, Fraio." A single snowflake appears near him. "Can I sleep now?" Mia grabs Amber's hands, and nods. She repeats the spell in unison with her. Rusty exclaimed, "Is there a smash spell? Where everything is smashed? I could use that." The two young ladies hair quickly begin to frost over. "Very good Ryan, now, if you could only stay awake for most of the class..." She sighs, eyeing the two girls, "Excellent work, I will come to expect great things from you both." She smiles before returning to the black board, ignoring Rusty. She sprawls the words "''If you can't do a simple spell, sit down and shut up." '' "I'll take that as a 'yes' to the sleeping." Ryan begins to doze off once more. Mia squeals in delight. Feeling her hair, her grin almost lights up the room. Rusty yelled, " I CAN DO THIS I HOPE." He punched air like a boss. The air stands still, "Well, I suppose that means Amber and Mia may be excused... Ryan I guess you can leave aswell, Rusty, you must perform the spell before you can even leave this classroom." Mrs. Wickers says. "I should get a tutor. I don't like you much." He glared into the teacher's eyes with complete content. Period Three: The first-year gang are all excused from their first period classes and are told to make it to secon period, well all but Rusty, that is. Advanced: Archery; The classroom is set outside of the large academy, on one of the frosty fields, very few animals or trees can be seen, just mountains, ice, and snow. Yet, as the students get closer to a large burning fire, through the falling snow they can see the very same Mr.Gemeni, tied up in a bright orange scarf. He smiles at the students before pointing to the bows to his side. "I know you are all good close-ranged, but for this class you most learn to be able to attack at a distance... So to start, take a bow, and aim for the flames all the way over there," He laughed, pointing towards the flame on one of the cliffs far-off. "Each of you have your own colour, and that's how we'll know who is going to be doing clean-up next sparring class." He laughed. Zac just growled from having to have the class out-doors, he still wasn't used to the harsh snowy climate. However, he quickly limped over to the bows, "Atleast I don't need to walk much." He smiled, as he picked the bow with the bright red arrows, and prepared to shoot. "How do I use this thing anyways?" Liz walks out and smiles. She runs and falls into a forward roll, coming up to the bow and arrows. She chooses a bow and some deadly purple arrows with points sharper than her knife. She takes aim. "Heh, I was never really good with arrows. But, practice is perfect." "Practice? I need like lessons or something like that," Zach laughs, trying to get the arrows into the bow. Liz walks over to Zach and places her bow and arrow on the ground. "Here, like this." She said, helping him She sheepishly looks down. "And I'm sorry by the way...about your leg." She picks up the bow and arrow, does another forward roll, lands with one foot on the ground and on her other knee and fires. The bow lands in the target and she smiles cockily. "I'm awesome." Zac chuckles, as the wind starts to pick up, "Thanks, but I really have no clue how to use this thing," He frowns, pulling back on the string as he squinted his eyes to atleast try and aim, but there was too much snow. He let the string go, as the arrow landed somewhere, not visable. Liz smiles, "I'll help you." And rolls to the side. She fires another arrow but it soars past the target, landing somewhere in the distance. "...once I get a little help." "Gemini, can we please go in-doors? It's too cold and windy to even try doing archery." Zac sighed, when he tried shooting for a second time, finally be able to get the arrow on the string properly- But the arrow once again was lost in the in-coming storm. "No." Prof. Gemini laughed, picking up a bow and shooting towards the target- hitting it. Liz frowns and replicates Prof. Gemini's movements, hitting the target. "I agree with Zac, I'm getting a bit chilly myself." "No." The proffesor argues a second time. "If you can' bare the cold, why didn't you bother coming to the academy, Zac I can understand being wimpy,he's a Lex after all, but you are a Chemstra, be brave and resist the cold." Zac rolled his eyes, "Do we really want a repeat of sparring class?" Liz bows to the Proffesor and shoots, getting a bullseye. She smiles to herself. "Shall I help Zach Prof. Gemini?" "Not in our house. So no." He growls. "And this morning I let you off easy Zac. We do not need a repeat." "Then actually teach us something and we won't need one." Zac said, shooting a third arrow, and for the third time, he missed. Liz frowns, "But Professor, he's still in FrostFyre. He still deserves some help." Liz throws down her bow, and walks over to Zac. "So..." She crosses her arms and gives a little 'humph' "Awwwww, aren't you sweet?" Zac winks, as his hair begins to freeze in its place, "Atleast my hair will stay like this for a week." "... Fine. You are the head of Chemstra if you want to be remembered for being the worst head in the history of the house, do what you want. Class dismissed when Zac can get the arrow in the target." Gemini growled. Liz's face turns red. "Now, you listen here, Prof. Jerk." ''Liz seeths while storming over to the professor. "There's a friggen reason I'm the youngest Head of Chemstra EVER, and there's a friggen reason about why I'm going to KILL YOU!" She picks up an arrow and stalks towered Gemini, looking angry as hell, her face red. "Liz! You could be expelled for killing a professor." Zac screeched, shooting arrows left and right, trying to hit the target- All of them missing. "Listen to him, Liz...." The Proffessor slowly says backing up- Out of arrows. "When Hell freezes over Gemini." Getting closer, eyes gleaming with bloodlust and furry. "I'll back off when you admit I'm the best fighter that this school ever had! Let alone the best Head of House." "You do know I was a head, right?" He laughed, while Zac continued to try and shoot. Liz smirked, a small sadistic smirk. "Did you have hidden blades?" She continued to go forward before leaping into the air, flipping, and landing infront of the professor, two knives glinting in her hands. "Yea. I'm that good." "Liz, if you hurt me.... you do know you will be expelled," He frowned, the fear finally getting in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm very good at removing the evidence." She hisses, her voice barley above a whisper. "Now, who is the best head ever to grace FrostFyre?" "Any one but you, you are a crazy person, Liz. Crazy." He spat out. "I GOT IT!" Zac ringed out, running towards Liz and Gemini...."?" Liz cracks her neck and glares before swipping at Gemini. "I am the best, I can prove it." She hisses. "Oh really? I didn't see that at all today. You are weak Liz. Weak." He spat again. "Elizabeth?" Zac asked out. Liz kicked Gemini streight in the stomach and slices at his face with her knife. "I. Am. Not. Weak." She says and kicks him again. Gemini quickly falls to the ground, before the storm rages once again, making it impossible to see anything... "Liz?" Zac calls out. Liz snaps out of her rage. "Zac?!" She calls out and turns to look at the professor. She gets on her knees and searches, before finding him. She helps him up. "ZAC?!" She calls again. Zac fights against the wind and snow, but due to his leg (Thanks Liz..... So very nice of you.) he quickly is forced to the ground, "...Is this how it ends?" He sighs, his gentle tears instanty freezing. "It's me or him Elizabeth. You can't get us both back before the storm is over- and the other students were dismissed." Mr. Gemini slowly says. Liz looks at the teacher. "Do you think this is a hard choice?" She says, slowly, working this out in her head. "I stand by my friends." She drops the teacher. "ZAC?! ZAC?! I'm coming, where are you?!" The professor simply looks around, finding one of the blades Liz had left behind, he casts a spell, vanishing. "And when the darkness comes, my sould will still be pure...." Zac softly sang to himself, as the snow slowly bilt up around him. Liz crawls though the snow, "ZAC, ZAC, PLEASE!" Robert walks outside to the archery area, noticing the storm grow larger and larger. Barely able to see what's in front of him, he fumbles around, hearing someone yell. He eventually trips over someone, and by the sound of his pain, he knows who it is."Zac, really?" He sighes."What do you need now, a piggyback ride?" He laughes a little. "So when my soul leaves my solid form I will be in my new life, I will float in the aybss...." Zac spoke out softly. Robert rolls his eyes, picks Zac up, and starts to carry him on his back. He walks slowly towards the door to inside when he hears another noise."Liz, I assume." Robert continues stumbling back the way he came. "Lalalala....." Zac gently hummed. Robert reaches the door, and he opens it. He sets Zac on the floor and covers him in a blanket he brought with him."Glad I prepared. Do you know where Liz was before the storm got worse? Zac, I need your help, like, now." Zac slowly drifts off to sleep, unable to bear the pain of the cold any longer. Robert rolls his eyes. He puts his coat completely on, and heads back out. He calls out Liz's name, and struggles around hoping to find her. He trips over something. He sees a bow on the ground, and he looks over to see Liz."Hope you don't mind..." He picks up Liz and carries her to the door. He kicks it open and lies her next to Zac. Cold, tired, and annoyed, he slams the door, awakening Zac."What the hell happened out there?" He turns to Liz, who is strangely quiet. ".... I.... Don't remember," Zac gave a light smile eyeing Liz, who gave him a slight nod. "We should really just head back to our quarters... They will announce Gemini is missing and all students will be on lock down anyways." Zac sighed heading for the door- once again. This time we took his sword out to use as a cane. Robert sighes."Zac, do you need any more help, or will you please live and be okay for once?" He turns to Liz."You...are alright, I take it? I'm sure you could have handled yourself, but I worry for my fellow students. Sorry if my interruption bothered you in any way." He turns to see Zac gone, and sighes. Maxwell is seen walking over. "What did I miss?" Robert slaps Maxwell jokingly."Max, please! But seriously, I could have used your help. Zac is a walking accident." He laughes."Plus, I really don't get the House drama. Some people gettin peeved over a few little comments. We're all here to try and graduate, why make it difficult? So I've decided to not be competitive with it. Seriously, we get along fine, and we're two different houses. I'm in the same house with Rusty, and he tried to eat me. It's funny, don't you think?" "Uh... yes?" Maxwell says kinda confused. "Yeah, that Zac guy is gonna get himself killed before the end of the week. It's pretty annoying that he's in so many accidents. He'll get expelled if he keeps getting hurt." "And you will for missing too much class." Robert laughes."Yeah, right. Our teacher could be dead for all we know. And if he is, he died when first years lived." Liz's eyes Robert and smiles. "God damnit, stop saving people." She yells, her voice weak. "Did you savev the professor. I sorta...um....attacked him...heh..." Robert flinches a little."Sorry, I didn't think it'd get this crazy." He wipes his bangs out of his eyes."Gemini disappeared. I have no idea. Didn't hear him, find him, or see him. I'm just glad you and Zac are alright. Didn't want anything to happen to you." Liz stands up and coughs. "It's fine, but I don't need help." She looks at Zac. "Is he okay? I mean, his leg and all." Liz shifts uncomfortably. "By the way, don't tell anyone I attacked the professor." Robert nods."I know you can handle yourself. Zac....Let's hope we don't have anymore deadly classes." He chuckles."And I didn't like Gemini, so trust me, I won't tell a soul." Liz growls. "He said I was weak. He said I was a bad Head for standing up for Zac." Her eye twitches, but then relaxes. "I'm just glad I didn't bring my staff outside." Robert looks outside at the storm."Very glad you didn't. Otherwise, it'd be toast." He turns to Liz."That idiot was weak. Getting cut by crippled Zac. Sides, I think that makes you a good Head. Just because you are from different houses, does it mean you should just let them get hurt or fail. Glad someone else here is sane." He turns to Zac and Maxwell."So now what?" Liz gives Robert one of her rare smiles. "So...does this mean we're friends now? Because if not...I would have to kill you...for obvious reasons." Non-Advanced: Sparring (for newbs.) 'The class is rather small, compared to the large room the advance class had. Off to the side of the room are siz wooden poles, each with a name tag for each of the students in the class. No teacher is present, but upon entering the room, the students feel the presence of some one in their mind- Telling them to fight using the poles. ''' Ryan yawns, and grabs one of the poles. He points it towards Rusty. "I'll fight you, I have a thing against hitting girls." Amber walks over to the side of the room and finds her name, then grabs the large wooden pole. "I guess it's me and you," Amber says to Mia. Mia smirks, and grabs the pole. "You bet!" She takes a jab at Amber. Amber jumps back avoiding the strike and positions herself in a defensive stance. "Let's do this," Amber says with a determined look on her face. She spins the large pole and strikes Mia at the legs. Rusty slowly grabbed his pole, "Aw shucks. One of these? Why can't I use trusty pete. He's nice long and hard. Whatever." Rusty's eyes glowed red, and his fangs came down. "Hunger drives the fight." Rusty jumped into the air, landing right in front of Ryan. "Think fast." He swung the pole at his feet. By pure instinct, Ryan sticks his pole into the ground in front of Rusty's pole to block the swing. It doesn't do much to block it, but it keeps Ryan from getting literally swept off his feet. Ryan then brings it up, and tries to jab Rusty in the stomach with the pole. Mia tries to ignore the blow, and spins the pole around. Using the momentum, she whacks at Amber's ribs. Alice arrives late, sweating. She was afraid she'll get in big trouble, she casually went in the middle of the class and whispered to the closest person there. "What are we doing?" Amber falls back onto the ground but recovers quickly. She grabs the wodden pole and jabs it into the ground. Bending it back she uses it to launch herself towards Mia and kicks Mia in the stomach. {C}Rusty instinctivly does nothing, he gets jabbed in the stomach and throws up. His throw up however, was a innatural color, a mix of rust and blood red. "You made me spit up my dinner. I require compensation, mate." He reached his hands out towards Ryan's feet and opened his mouth wide. "Nah, just playin' mate. How about we do nothing. I'm kind of off the hay." Alice saw everyone sparring with poles, so she grabbed one and started waving the pole around. Ryan takes a step back when Rusty throws up. "I'm fine with that." He glances over at Alice. "You can spar me, if you want-- I don't want to, but whateves." Mia recoils, and uses one hand to clutch at her stomach. With her other hand, she strikes Amber in the tailbone. "Okay," Alice goes over to Ryan. "So, what do we do...?" Rusty stepped in between Amber and Mia. "Come on ladies. There's no need to fight. Sure it's all for practice. But look around. no teacher? We can all have some fun." Amber held her stance watching Mia carefully and then looked at Rusty. "That is true...... so truce?" she said looking back at Mia. "This." Ryan swings his pole at Alice's side. "Okay," Alice pushes Ryan and swings her pole at Ryan's legs. Ryan makes no effort to dodge, and is hit. "Oh no, you won, now we have to stop fighting." He goes over to the corner, and begins to doze off again. Teddy runs in late, screaming, "Am I late?!" "Not yet," Alice smiled. Alice runs towards Ryan and pounces on him. "Make this worth while," she smiles again. "Well, what are we supposed to do?" Teddy whispers. Ryan sighs, but there's a hint of a smile. "Fine..." He picks up the pole again. "Thanks," Alice backs up and swings her pole at him. Mia smiles. "Truce...I'm still gonna have fun, though!" She picks up her pole, and starts hitting a wall, albeit lightly. Rusty glares at Teddy, "We go back to our quarters." "What, why?" Teddy asks. Ryan blocks it, and jabs his pole at her stomach. Rusty looks at everyone, "Ya'll gather around. Now we are going to do here what we call a team building do hickey." Teddy watches Ryan, and looks at Rusty. "Um, are we supposed to be battling or something?" she asks, scratching her head. Alice gets hit, but gets herself together and swings her pole at him again Teddy grabs a pole, and plays around with it, accidentally hitting Ryan. "Oops!" she giggles. Ryan's thrown off slightly by getting hit by Teddy, and is also hit by Alice because of this. "No fair," He says in a joking tone. "Two against one!" Rusty jumped in front of Ryan. "I got your back bro." Teddy rolls her eyes, and tightens her gauntlets, and grips her pole. "Let's go Alice?" Teddy says. "No thanks," Alice looks back at Ryan and thrusts her pole at Ryan. Teddy glares at Rusty, and waves. "So, what about it Rusty?" Teddy challenges. Mia notices Teddy, and walks towards her. "I'm game." She smiles. "Oh em gee, Mia, thanks!" Teddy cheers, and grips her pole. She gives Mia the thumbs up, signaling that she is ready. Mia doesn't hold back, and swings her pole directly at Teddy. She is absolutely thrilled, and her smile shows it. "Um, Teddy," Alice shyly says. "Mia's blind, so she couldn't see your thumbs up." "Thanks Alice!" Teddy tells her, and makes loud footsteps as she charges for Mia so she could hear her approach her. "Get ready Mia!" Teddy cheerfully yells as she is about to strike. "No probs," Alice turns back to Ryan. Mia sticks out her leg, tripping Teddy as she runs forward. "You don't have to make it easier..." "Oh, thanks!" Teddy says as she quickly gets up. She swipes her pole through the ground, and manages to trip Mia. "Heheh, revenge!" she yells, and jumps up and down with happiness. Mia smiles at Teddy, and picks herself up. Swinging her pole around, she hits Teddy in the back of the head. "Ow!" Teddy screams, and rubs her head. She tightens her gauntlets, and smiles. Teddy throws her pole in the air, punches it extremely, and the pole flies towards Mia. Amber gets bored and picks up her pole. She runs over by Teddy and Mia and joins in the fight. Amber charges at Teddy while twirling the pole in her hands. She spins around and hits Teddy in the hip with her pole. "Ow, you meanie!" Teddy sees Amber's face, and smiles. "Oh hey Amber!" she says. Amber smiles at Teddy while in a defense stance. "Hey sorry but it is a fight," Amber says while tossing her pole trhough the air. She turns and focuses on Mia who she then hits in the knee with the pole. Teddy runs to her pole, and grabs it. "Well, a fight is a fight then Amber!" Teddy waves, and punches her pole, and it charges towards Amber, and it hits her head pretty harshly. Amber holds her hand on her head and then glares at Teddy. "Fine let's fight!" Amber says. She jams her pole into the ground pulls it back and kicks it towards Teddy sending it spiraling at her and hitting her in the ribs. "Sorry Mia, but Amber's got me in a pretzel!" Teddy yells as she clutches her ribs, and grabs her pole. She swipes the ground, making Josie trip, and Teddy stomps on her stomach. "You are like, so mean in fights!" Teddy says. Amber grabs her stomach but quickly gets back to her feet. "Well I never said I wouldn't fight when I had to or that i'd go easy on you,"Amber said round-house kicking Teddy in the ribs, then taking her pole to hit Teddy behind the knee's causing her to make Teddy flip over. Teddy flips over, and screams. She drops her pole, and lands extremely hard on it. She yelps in pain. "We may be besties, but you're going down!" Teddy yells, and punches Amber's pole away and trips her. Amber falls and looks at Teddy. "Bring it!" She said standing back up. She grabs her pole and stands back up quickly to hit Teddy with the pole in the head. Teddy grasps her head in pain, and punches the ground softly, making a small earthquake occur arround Amber's feet. Amber loses her balance and almost falls but catches herself on a table. She steadies herself and flings her pole at Teddy causing the pole to shoot at her like a knife being thrown. The pole twists and turns and hits Teddy square in the gut knoking her down. Teddy immediately gives up, and hurries up to hug Amber. "You're so strong!" Teddy yells. Amber drops her pole and returns Teddy's hug."Awe thanks you are too! You definately made me fight really hard to win," she said rubbing her sore shoulder. Ryan's hit by Alice's blow, but he quickly swipes out at Alice's feet. Alice dodges it and pounces on Ryan. Ryan is hit once more, and he winces ever so slightly before he does a down-ward swipe with the pole. Alice swings her pole at Ryan back and forth. Ryan barely manages to avoid the blow, and he does another swipe at her legs. Alice gets hit and falls on the floor, panting. "This is fun," Alice smiles. Ryan rubs his eyes and yawns. "For you." He mumbles. "Well, let me wake you up," Alice gets up and swings at Ryan's face. Ryan's taken by surprise and hit by the full blast. He's knocked backwards a little, and when he looks back at Alice, his hand's up against his mouth, which has a trickle of blood running down it. "Ouch..." "You okay?" Alice sounded half-concern. "Yeah, yeah." He says, shaking his head. "Don't worry 'bout it." "Okay," Alice lets out a sigh of relief. "But, let's stop fighting anyways." He says, spitting out the last of the blood. "Okay, but I won," Alice smiles. "I'm down with that." Ryan says before he yawns. He leans against a wall, and begins to doze off. "Great," Alice says. Alice sits down bandaging her wounds. Ryan begins to murmer in his sleep, but he's far enough away from Alice as that she can't make out what he's saying. Alice hears some murmuring from Ryan and moves closer to him. "I know you're eavesdropping." Ryan sleepily murmers to Alice, half-opening one eye. Teddy looks around, and wonders what to do, and sees Alice, and she dashes to her. "Alice!" Teddy greets, and she hugs her. Amber picks up the wooden pole twirls it in the air while watching the others on the opposite side of the room. Teddy immediately leaves Alice before she could reply, and moves on to Amber. "Hey girl!" Teddy says. Ryan lazily eyes Teddy. "Someone has ADD..." He mumbles. Alice flinches, "Um, uh, sorry?" He yawns. "It's fine, I'd do the same thing if I were you." "Okay," Alice lays down on the floor for some reason and suddenly falls asleep. Ryan raises an eyebrow at this, but shrugs it off and he begins to doze off again. Alice started having weird nightamares about her parents and woke up with a scream of terror. Ryan's eyes pop open out of shock. "What the Hell?!" He sees Alice, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, it's alright..." Category:Roleplay